if music be the food of love, play on
by moodyirishbabe
Summary: very silly and funny story.....follows on from the Goblet of fire. read and review please. *completed*
1. Chapter1

A jet of green light issued from Voldemort's wand just as a blast of red light came from Harry's-they met in mid air. The narrow beam of light turned gold and splintered creating a cage of gold light. Phoenix song, then filled the air, it's unearthly song surrounding them. Harry concentrated on the bead of light that had appeared forcing it towards Voldemort. Seconds later Cedric popped out of the wand.   
  
"Hold on Harry, he can't last forever. Thanks for making me alive again. When Bertha comes out we're going to attack the death eaters, you stay here."   
  
Then an old man came out. He was holding a wand and looking at it confused. Just then a tall women came out.   
  
"Thank you Harry. Cedric, old man we're off to fight death eaters."   
  
"So all I do is say stupefy?" Asked the old man.   
  
"Yes. Now…   
We're off to fight death eaters   
The hateful things that they are,   
Because, because, because, because, because------   
They're minions of Voldemort."   
  
They then walked out off the cage, to duel. Harry turned back to see his father staring at him.   
  
"You look like me!"   
  
"I'm your son!"   
  
"That would explain a lot… "That would explain a lot… I want love, but it's impossible.   
A man like me so irresponsible.   
A man like me is dead in places other men feel liberated.   
I want love, just a different kind.   
A love that won't break me down, won't brick me up, and won't fence me in that's the love I want. I want love.   
Why thank you, thank you very much." He answered, looking at Lily who had been clapping. "I always loved you tiger."   
  
"No you didn't, we used to hate each other, now my turn… It's the eye of the tiger; it's the thrill of the fight   
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival   
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night   
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger   
  
Face to face, out in the heat   
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry   
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street   
For we kill with the skill to survive."   
  
Lily fell down after attempting a back flip, but tripped over Voldemort who had stuck his leg out.   
  
"I'm so evil! Muahahahaha.   
Lily are you ok?   
Will you tell us that you're ok Lily?   
There's a sign in the window   
That he struck you   
A crescendo Lily   
He came into your apartment   
He left the bloodstains on the carpet   
Then you ran into the bedroom   
You were struck down   
It was your doom   
  
Lily you ok?   
You ok?   
You ok Lily?   
Lily you ok?   
You ok?   
You ok Lily?   
Lily you ok?   
You ok?   
You ok Lily?   
You've been hit by   
You've been struck by a smooth criminal" he falls to his knees and slides across the grass, into a magic proof net. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So. what do we do now?" asked James  
  
"Well we could try going back to Hogwarts with him." Answered Harry  
  
"By touching the cup." Said Lily looking at the cup  
  
"Are you sure?" asked James  
  
"Well the great Maddy and Moody Irish Babe want it like that so that's the way it should be. I swear you are meant to be the clever one, along with Sirius but that's not important at the moment."  
  
"I am, it just so happens that I've been dead for the last 13 years, that could have given me a slight side affect ya know."  
  
"Actually I don't. I've been close to death but never actually dead. Like the time when the basilisk bit me I was dying but then Fawkes started to cry and I came back stuck the tooth into the diary and killed Tom, but you don't want to know about that." Answered Harry looking at his parents who were staring back at him with large eyes.  
  
"We have to take Mouldy Voldie back to Hogwarts so we better go."  
  
"No I want to hear about you first." Said Lily sitting down after stunning Voldemort.  
  
"Well what is the? You died. I lived as the Dursleys servant. I came to Hogwarts found out I was world famous. Met Voldemort in my first year. Met Tom Riddle's memory in second year. I met Sirius in third year and this is what's happened in fourth year, that's about it."  
  
"Yeah right. You're a Potter, you've done more then that."  
  
"It's a good job I didn't inherit you're ego!"  
  
"Well it's good to see you inherited Lily's sarcasm."  
  
"What kind of come back is that? I thought you were the famous James Potter, the world famous prank king Prongs."  
  
"How do you know about that? Filch got the map."  
  
"Well. Fred and George, the troublemakers of our time nicked it off Filch, worked out how to use it. Learnt it off by heart and gave it to me last year as the Dursleys didn't sign my permission form."  
  
"Interesting. Now to Hogwarts and beyond"  
  
"You want to go to Hogsmead?"  
  
"Figure of speech, now back."  
  
"Hello all. I really kicked some Death eaters butt." Said Bertha  
  
"Yeah we all did. When you turned that man into a muffin, it was so funny. Crabbe tried to eat him!"  
  
"Come on we're going to Hogwarts."  
  
They touched the net and felt the familiar navel pulling. They landed and fell down.  
  
"Ha ha, I have you now. Little did you know that I was secretly getting free while you were having that stupid conversation. I beat you, I beat you, I beat you." Voldemort stuck his snake like tongue out.  
  
"Stupefy." Yelled James  
  
"I guess you aren't so stupid after all."  
  
"Who's the crowd?" Shouted someone from the stands  
  
"Bertha Jenkins, an old man, Cedric Diggory, Lily Potter, James Potter, Voldemort and me."  
  
The crown muttered things like they're dead though and then "you know how." They all promptly stood up and ran like a stamped of elephants up to the castle.  
  
"Oh well. I guess fear never dies."  
  
R+R as always. We're glad you find it funny. 


	3. chapter 3

Now with out further adieu here's the new chapter that has been long awaited by a few people. But first a disclaimer- we're not making any money and never hope to. Harry Potter is copyright and we wouldn't want to be done for fraud would we Moodyirishbabe?  
  
Nope  
  
That's about it so on with the very badly written musical that has rip offs of songs!  
  
***  
  
"Fear never dies and nether does your over large ego now be quiet, we need to find Dumbledore." Muttered Harry  
  
"I'm here!" exclaimed a bush which quickly changed into Dumbledore. "How did you catch Voldemort?"  
  
"A bay unicorn!" Some one exclaimed.  
  
The group turned to see Voldemort running after the golden unicorn. The unicorn turned and looked at him with fear. Voldemort quickly jumped onto the unicorn. He then went through a series of dramatic changes. His robes once darker then night changed to purple then to scarlet and then eventually to a shocking Barbie pink. His face then changed. His head suddenly had a mop of long black hair. His eyes turned from the red piercing gaze to a joy full child like blue. They were glazed over with joy and happiness. But suddenly his pupils changed from black to pink. They were now pink hearts! His nose and the rest of his body changed to normal persons. He took his wand out of his pocket and they immediately emitted pink hearts. Suddenly he proclaimed "I always wanted to do this! World conquering and the killing of muggle borns was second best! I'm off to travel the world on this unicorns back!" He then swiftly turned and galloped off into the rainbow which had appeared. He then turned his head and shot into the sky. It was suddenly raining snow like pink hearts!  
  
Voldemort burst into song.  
  
"All around the world they're singing  
  
Calling out a new beginning  
  
Oh- oh- oh celebrate our love  
  
People with imagination  
  
Everywhere a celebration  
  
Oh-oh-oh celebrate our love" 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter and if we did no one would dare copy us because they'd just be scared. Oh and we don't own the Elton John song either or Walt Disney!  
  
If Music be the food of love, play on. - That's a Shakespeare quote if you didn't know we don't own him or the quote either  
  
Chapter four: we own the plot and nothing else.  
  
"That is definitely something you don't see very day." Commented Lily  
  
"Well I hope to never see it again," exclaimed Cedric who turned and walked over to the lake, as Cho had been sitting patiently for him.  
  
"Well you're not going to see it again are you? The next time you see it, It will be the second time you see and not the first, It would also be a different day, time, hour and second and the unicorn will be older and so will you and you might not be with the same people and not on the same spot, It is also impossible to see the transformation again as once it's happened it won't happen again!" Exclaimed Hermione after apparating next to them.  
  
"You can't apparate on the Hogwarts ground," shouted Lily and Harry  
  
"So you do actually listen to me? And someone has read Hogwarts a history, we have to form a club!"  
  
"Like S.P.E.W?" Asked Harry "How did you learn how to apparate?"  
  
"Well, I went forward in time and learnt how to apparate after using an aging position. Fred and George gave me the idea when trying to put their names in the Tri- Wizard cup."  
  
"Hermione, you went against all the rules! Come on we have to do a victory lap around the lake." With that Harry summoned his broom picked Hermione up put her on the broomstick and they flew off.  
  
After a few minutes Hermione became dizzy and fell off. As she plummeted towards the lake she screamed "Harry I love you! I always have and always will. Remember me!"  
  
Harry hovered there his mouth opened wide. His face then contorted with determination he did a Wronski feint and caught Hermione. Once back on the broom Hermione hugged him. "You're my hero!"  
  
They landed and then kissed underneath the rainbow.  
  
Lily: I can see what's happening  
  
James: (What?)  
  
Lily: And they don't have a clue!  
  
James: Who?  
  
Lily: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
  
Our son's gone our families down to two  
  
James: Oh.  
  
Lily: The sweet caress of twilight  
  
There's magic in the air  
  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
  
Disaster is in the air  
  
Both: Can you feel the love tonight?  
  
The peace the evening brings  
  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
  
With all its living things  
  
Hermione: There's a calm surrender  
  
To the rush of day  
  
When the heat of the rolling world  
  
Can be turned away  
  
Harry: An enchanted moment  
  
And it sees me through  
  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
  
Just to be with you  
  
Both: And can you feel the love tonight?  
  
It is where we are  
  
It's enough for wide eyed wanderer  
  
That we got this far  
  
And can you feel the love tonight  
  
How it's laid to rest  
  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
  
Believe the very best  
  
Hermione: There's a time for everyone  
  
If they only learn  
  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
  
Moves us all in turn  
  
Harry: There's a rhyme and reason  
  
To the wild outdoors  
  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
  
Beats in time with yours  
  
Both: And can you feel the love tonight?  
  
It is where we are  
  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
  
That we got this far  
  
And can you feel the love tonight  
  
How it's laid to rest?  
  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
  
Believe the very best  
  
  
  
Harry: So many things to tell her  
  
But how to make her see  
  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
  
She'd turn away from me  
  
Hermione: He's holding back, he's hiding  
  
But what, I can't decide  
  
Why won't he be the Gryffindor I know he is?  
  
The Gryffindor I see inside?  
  
All of Hogwarts apart from Harry and Hermione: Can you feel the love tonight?  
  
You needn't look too far  
  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
  
Love is where they are  
  
Fred and George: And if he falls in love tonight  
  
It can be assumed  
  
His carefree days with us are history  
  
In short, our pal is doomed 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: we don't own any thing. Not Harry Potter, the songs only the plot which only I think we want to own so therefore it doesn't matter. We have to say there are more songs in this chapter then words which suits every one fine.  
  
Chapter five  
  
Harry and Hermione slowly dipped down over the lake. Hermione made faint ripples over the surface.  
  
Harry: I can show you the world  
  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
  
tell me, princess, now when did  
  
you last let your heart decide?  
  
I can open your eyes  
  
Take you wonder by wonder   
  
Over, sideways and under  
  
On a magic carpet ride  
  
Hermione: A whole new world  
  
A new fantastic point of view  
  
No one to tell us no  
  
Or where to go  
  
Or say we're only dreaming  
  
A whole new world  
  
A dazzling place I never knew  
  
But when I'm way up here  
  
It's crystal clear  
  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you   
  
Harry: Now I'm in a whole new world with you  
  
Hermione: Unbelievable sights  
  
Indescribable feeling  
  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
  
Through an endless diamond sky  
  
Harry: A whole new world  
  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
  
A hundred thousand things to see  
  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
  
I'm like a shooting star  
  
I've come so far  
  
I can't go back to where I used to be  
  
Hermione: A whole new world  
  
Every turn a surprise  
  
With new horizons to pursue  
  
Every moment red-letter  
  
I'll chase them anywhere  
  
There's time to spare  
  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
  
Both: A whole new world  
  
That's where we'll be  
  
A thrilling chase  
  
A wondrous place  
  
For you and me  
  
Just then Snape came down the stairs onto the Hogwarts ground walking towards a stone by the lake deep in thought unaware of the people around him.  
  
Snape :I feel pretty, oh, so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and bright, and I pity any man who isn't me tonight. I feel charming, oh, so charming -It's alarming how charming I feel, and so pretty that I hardly can believe I'm real. See the pretty man in that mirror there: Who can that attractive man be? Such a pretty face, such pretty robes, such a pretty smile. Such a pretty me! I feel stunning and entrancing. Feel like running and dancing for joy. For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy!  
  
Minerva: Have you met my good friend Severus? The craziest man on the block? You'll know him the minute you see him, he's the one who is in an advanced state of shock. He thinks he's in love, he thinks he's in Spain, he isn't in love, and he's merely insane! It must be the heat, or some rare disease or too much to eat or maybe it's fleas Keep away from him. Send for Chino! This is not the Severus we know Modest and pure. Polite and refined. Well-bred and mature and out of her mind!  
  
Severus: I feel pretty. Oh, so pretty! That the city should give me its key a committee should be organized to honour me!  
  
Minerva: La, la, la, la...  
  
Snape: I feel dizzy, I feel sunny, I feel dizzy and funny and fine and so pretty, Mister America can just resign!  
  
Minerva: La, la, la, la...  
  
Snape: See the pretty girl in that mirror there:  
  
Minerva: What mirror, where?  
  
Snape: Who can that attractive girl be?  
  
Minerva: Which? What? Where? Whom? Such a pretty face, such pretty dress, such a pretty smile. Such a pretty me!  
  
Snape: Whom-mmm? Such a pretty me!  
  
Both :I feel stunning and entrancing. Feel like running and dancing for joy. For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy!  
  
Minerva looked around confused "Why am I here? Last thing I remember was being in bed with ******* lying next to me!"  
  
Just then a blond with wavy hair came running down towards the lake. "Severus will you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Lockhart!" exclaimed Hermione snapping her mouth away from Harry but then deciding she preferred Harry.  
  
"What do you want Gilderoy? I though I made my self clear in my chambers, what you did I cannot forgive."  
  
"I don't think I could help blasting myself with a pregnancy charm!"  
  
"But now you're pregnant!"  
  
"But it is your child."  
  
"You are a man in case you had forgotten you are not built to have babies."  
  
"I know that- wait. It's not physically possible for me. Wait Accio book of spells." A book came souring through the air. "P. P. here it is pregnancy charm. used to making an heir possible never fails, cannot be used on men! See we are fine."  
  
"I am sorry for doubting you!"  
  
Severus: Tale as old as time  
  
True as it can be  
  
Barely even friends  
  
Than somebody bends  
  
Unexpectedly  
  
Both: Just a little change  
  
Small, to say the least  
  
Both a little scared  
  
Neither one prepared  
  
Beauty and the Beast  
  
Gilderoy: Ever just the same  
  
Ever a surprise  
  
Ever as before  
  
Ever just as sure  
  
As the sun will arise  
  
Severus: Tale as old as time  
  
Tune as old as song  
  
Lockhart: Bittersweet and strange  
  
Finding you can change  
  
Both: Learning you were wrong  
  
Both: Certain as the sun  
  
Rising in the east  
  
Tale as old as time  
  
Song as old as rhyme  
  
Beauty and the beast.  
  
Suddenly Gilderoy got down on one knee. "Severus would you do me the greatest honour of being my husband."  
  
"I will. Now can we go back up and finish what we started with out the pregnancy charm?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure." They then skipped up towards Hogwarts hand in hand.  
  
He is now to be among you at the calling of your hearts.  
  
Rest assured this troubadour is acting on His part.  
  
The union of your spirits here has caused Him to remain,  
  
for whenever two or more of you are gathered in His name,  
  
There is love. There is love.  
  
Oh, a man shall leave his mother, and another man leave his home.  
  
They will travel on to where the two will be as one.  
  
As it was in this relationships beginning, is now until the end,  
  
man draws his life from man  
  
and gives it back again and there is love.  
  
Oh, there's love.  
  
Well then what's to be the reason for becoming man and husband?  
  
Is it love that brings you here or love that brings you life?  
  
For loving is the answer then who's the giving for?  
  
Do you believe in something that you've never seen before?  
  
Oh, there's love. There is love.  
  
He is now to be among you at the calling of your hearts.  
  
Rest assured this troubadour is acting on His part.  
  
The union of your spirits here has caused Him to remain  
  
for whenever two or more of you are gathered in His name  
  
there is love. Oh, there is love. 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: The same as previous chapters. I'm getting fed up of writing it. You know what it says.  
  
If music be the food of love, play on.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter six  
  
**********  
  
As Lockhart and Severus went through the proposal Ron and a certain blond vela came down.  
  
  
  
"Hello Fred, George."  
  
  
  
"When did you start a nursery?" Asked George.  
  
  
  
"I am 13 for your information!" Retorted the vela (a/n Maddy cannot be bothered to write a French accent it wouldn't work and it reminds her of Mde. Lindsey her French teacher. Maddy shudders as she has her Monday 3rd lesson after double maths!)  
  
  
  
"You don't look it!"  
  
  
  
"Well I am. Just because my older sister isn't small."  
  
  
  
"Well after the third task you looked eight." (note, this age: height problem can happen. Maddy who is 14 is less then 5 foot tall "4 feet 10 ½ and proud of it!")  
  
  
  
"Well looks can be deceiving. But I love my little ronnikins, he's so sweet and romantic and charming."  
  
  
  
"He can also be annoying, sarcastic and damn good at chess."  
  
  
  
"We're planning to get married. I believe you mother wants a grandchild, that shouldn't be too hard to arrange!"  
  
  
  
Ron went bright red. Fred and George alternated between he two eyebrows raised. "You're joking!"  
  
  
  
"No, you see Veela's start their families at a young age usually twelve. You may not realise this but Fleur is married, though has no children she puts her career before every thing else. I just want to start up a family I want at least ten."  
  
  
  
Ron chocked at this. "You've got to be joking!"  
  
  
  
"No I suppose we're like rabbits you could say, though we're just trying to preserve the vela race. People don't want to marry us any more."  
  
  
  
"That's probably because they don't like the fact that you get married at 13 I mean is that legal?" asked Fred  
  
  
  
"As long as I have my parents permission, it's legal."  
  
  
  
"I'm going to have a sister in law?" asked George.  
  
  
  
"It appears so." Said Dumbledore from behind.  
  
  
  
"Veela's are a very interesting race. They are so beautiful because they need to preserve their race. The problem is only vela women are beautiful, the males aren't. Therefore they have to cross bred with normal people."  
  
"Come on Gabrielle, we have to write letters to our parents, with that they left. Though not before singing:  
  
Gabrielle: My Love there's only you in my life;  
  
The only thing that's right;  
  
My first Love.  
  
You're every breath that i take;  
  
You're every step I make.  
  
Ron:And I, I want to share all my love with you;  
  
No one else will do.  
  
And your eyes;  
  
They tell me how much you care.  
  
You will always be;  
  
My Endless Love.  
  
Both: Two hearts,  
  
Two hearts that beat as one;  
  
Our lives have just begun.  
  
Forever, I'll hold you close in my arms.  
  
I can't resist your charms!  
  
Both: I'll be a fool for you;  
  
I'm sure you know I don't mind.  
  
And yes, you'll be the only one.  
  
'Cause no one can deny;  
  
This Love I have inside.  
  
And I'll give it all to you;  
  
My love,  
  
My Endless Love. 


	7. chapter 7

If music be the food of love, play on  
  
By Maddy and Moodyirishbabe  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Just as the two love birds went into the castle Madame Maxime came out annoyed the French Veela had fallen for and English man not that she didn't know the feeling.  
  
She came up to the group. "'m I the only one 'hat finds dis 'ituation 'isturbing? Maybe it's my hormones but I don't feel that well."  
  
As she said this Hagrid ran over to her "are you all right." (Maddy can't be bothered with the accent for Hagrid or Maxime any more.)  
  
"Oui, Je suis Enceinte."  
  
"Congratulations!" exclaimed Hermione  
  
Hagrid: Congratulations  
  
and celebrations  
  
When I tell everyone that you're in love  
  
with me  
  
Congratulations  
  
and jubilations  
  
I want the world to know I'm happy as can be.  
  
Madame Maxime; Who could believe that I could be happy and  
  
contented  
  
I used to think that happiness hadn't been  
  
invented  
  
But that was in the bad old days before  
  
I met you  
  
When I let you  
  
walk into my heart  
  
Both: Congratulations...  
  
I was afraid that maybe you thought you  
  
were above me  
  
That I was only fooling myself to think you  
  
loved me  
  
But then tonight you said you couldn't live  
  
without me  
  
That round about me  
  
You wanted to stay  
  
Congratulations...  
  
Congratulations  
  
and jubilations  
  
I want the world to know I'm happy as can be  
  
I want the world to know  
  
I'm happy as can be  
  
"Congratulations on what?" asked Hagrid  
  
"She's pregnant Hagrid."  
  
"What?" Hagrid asked in surprise.  
  
"She's pregnant."  
  
Hagrid promptly grabbed Madame Maxime (Maddy can't think of her real name.) and took her to his hut to celebrate.  
  
Just then Minerva ran out followed by P. Moody.  
  
Dumbledore looked up. "Alastor, I know what you did you're going to Azkaban."  
  
"You can't I'm marrying him." Exclaimed Minerva.  
  
"Minnie, he's right I'm a death eater."  
  
Minerva: Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you  
  
That is how I know you go on.  
  
Far across the distance and spaces between us  
  
You have come to show you go on.  
  
Near, far, wherever you are,  
  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart,  
  
And my heart will go on and on.  
  
Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime,  
  
And never let go till we're gone.  
  
Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to  
  
In my life we'll always go on.  
  
Near, far, wherever you are,  
  
I believe that the heart does go on.  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart,  
  
And my heart will go on and on.  
  
You're here, there's nothing I fear  
  
And I know that my heart will go on.  
  
We'll stay forever this way,  
  
You are safe in my heart,  
  
And my heart will go on and on.  
  
Suddenly a Dementor popped up in front of then grabbed Moody and sucked his soul out. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then a trunk appeared which sprung open and out popped Moody. "Minerva, my love."  
  
"What" exclaimed Minerva quite confused.  
  
"How long have you loved Moody?"  
  
"10 years."  
  
"You've been in Love with Bartimus Crouch junior. Bye!" Minerva fainted and moody caught her.  
  
Alastor: It's late in the evening  
  
She's wondering what clothes to wear  
  
She puts on her make up  
  
And brushes her long brown hair  
  
And then she asks me  
  
Do I look alright  
  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight  
  
We go a party  
  
And everyone turns to see  
  
This beautiful lady  
  
That's walking around with me  
  
And then she asks me  
  
Do you feel alright  
  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight  
  
I feel wonderful  
  
Because I see the love light in your eyes  
  
And the wonder of it all  
  
Is that you just don't realize  
  
How much I love you  
  
It's time to go home now  
  
And I've got an aching head  
  
So I give her the car keys  
  
She helps me to bed  
  
And then I tell her  
  
As I turn out the light  
  
I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight  
  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight  
  
******  
  
Sorry that it took 3 months to get up but we've been concentrating on other projects 2 more chapters to go!  
  
Read & Review 


	8. chapter 8

If music be the food of love, play on  
  
By Moodyirishbabe and Maddy  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A/n Maddy would just like to say "I realise that the quote comes from twelfth night now don't tell me again cos I know."  
  
Every one smiled there truly was love in the air and Hogwarts was loving it. The school ran out onto the grounds making a circle around the lake all holding hands. Dumbledore transfigured a guitar and started playing.  
  
"Kumbaya, by lord, kumbaya.  
  
Kumbaya, by lord, kumbaya.  
  
Kumbaya, by lord, kumbaya.  
  
Oh, Lord Kumbaya  
  
Someone's crying, my lord, kumbaya  
  
Someone's crying, my lord, kumbaya  
  
Someone's crying, my lord, kumbaya  
  
Someone's Singing, my lord, kumbaya  
  
Someone's Singing, my lord, kumbaya  
  
Someone's Singing, my lord, kumbaya  
  
Someone's lonely, my lord, kumbaya  
  
Someone's lonely, my lord, kumbaya  
  
Someone's lonely, my lord, kumbaya  
  
Someone's praying, my lord, kumbaya  
  
Someone's praying, my lord, kumbaya  
  
Someone's praying, my lord, kumbaya."  
  
The crowd continued to hum the song for half an hour before Dumbledore struck up a new beat.  
  
Flitwick: We're all going on a summer holiday  
  
Fred: No more working for a week or to.  
  
Minerva: Fun and laughter on a summer holiday  
  
Ginny: no more worries for me or you  
  
Gabrielle: For a month or two.  
  
Hermione: I'm going where the sun shines brightly  
  
Seamus: I'm going where the sea ain't blue  
  
Harry: I'm gonna go see *my* movie  
  
Maddy and Moodyirishbabe (who appear): you really don't wanna see it, it's true  
  
Dumbledore: Everybody has a summer holiday  
  
Myrtle: Doing things we always wanted to  
  
Hagrid: So we're going on a summer holiday  
  
Fluer: To make our dreams come true  
  
Lily and James: for me and you  
  
Hermione and Harry: for me and you  
  
Ron and Gabrielle: for me and you  
  
Hagrid and Maxime: for me and you……….  
  
Then a very upbeat tune started to play  
  
A/n at this point Maddy was going to put the words to Harmony in from the little mermaid but she can't find the words on the internet as they're not popular and her brother won't get off the TV so she can put her sing along songs tape in and get the words the words any be added at a later date, so u only get the chorus)  
  
"You're you and I'm me  
  
together we live in harmony  
  
harmony--------  
  
harmony---  
  
you're u, I'm me  
  
together we can live in  
  
harmony-----"  
  
Draco then went up to Ginny "Ginny, I think I, I like you."  
  
Sirius: There you see her  
  
Sitting there across the way  
  
She don't got a lot to say  
  
But there's something about her  
  
And you don't know why  
  
But you're dying to try  
  
You wanna kiss the girl  
  
Yes, you want her  
  
Look at her, you know you do  
  
Possible she wants you too  
  
There is one way to ask her  
  
It don't take a word  
  
Not a single word  
  
Go on and kiss the girl  
  
Sha la la la la la  
  
My oh my  
  
Look like the boy too shy  
  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
  
Sha la la la la la  
  
Ain't that sad?  
  
Ain't it a shame?  
  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl  
  
Now's your moment  
  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
  
Boy you better do it soon  
  
No time will be better  
  
She don't say a word  
  
And she won't say a word  
  
Until you kiss the girl  
  
Sha la la la la la  
  
Don't be scared  
  
You got the mood prepared  
  
Go on and kiss the girl  
  
Sha la la la la la  
  
Don't stop now  
  
Don't try to hide it how  
  
You want to kiss the girl  
  
Sha la la la la la  
  
Float along  
  
And listen to the song  
  
The song say kiss the girl  
  
Sha la la la la  
  
The music play  
  
Do what the music say  
  
You got to kiss the girl  
  
You've got to kiss the girl  
  
You wanna kiss the girl  
  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
  
Go on and kiss the girl  
  
Draco leaned over and kissed Ginny.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" exclaimed Ginny. "You're violating my inner area now come on if you're going to make out with me don't do it in front of my brother!" Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him behind Hagrid's hut.  
  
  
  
Mean while Neville had crept up to the cup and touched it. He landed in the centre of the death eater circle all of whom were waking up.  
  
Neville stared at them  
  
"Let me be your hero  
  
Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
  
Would you run and never look back?  
  
Would you cry if you saw me cryin'?  
  
And would you save my soul tonight?  
  
Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
  
Would you laugh?  
  
Oh please tell me this  
  
Now would you die for the one you loved?  
  
Hold me in your arms tonight   
  
I can be your hero, baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
  
Or would you lie?   
  
Would you run and hide?  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care, you're here tonight  
  
I can be your hero, baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
Oh, I just want to hold you  
  
I just want to hold you, oh yeah  
  
Am I in too deep?   
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
Well, I don't care, you're here tonight  
  
I can be your hero, baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
I can be your hero, baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
And I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
I can be your hero "  
  
All of the death eaters were looking at him apprehensively trying to work out what the hell he was on.  
  
"Stupefy! Shouted Neville with a sweep of his wand. He stunned all the death eaters. He then collected them onto a pile and stored them in the magic proof net that he had nicked, he was abut to touch the cup though he had to announce first "THAT WAS FOR MY PARENTS!!!"  
  
***  
  
Maddy: So long  
  
Moodyirishbabe (mib): farewell  
  
Maddy: we really must say bye  
  
MIB: to you, and you  
  
Maddy: and you and you and you  
  
MIB: we don't have the word to the rest of the song  
  
Maddy: cos I don't own sing along songs!  
  
Both: We'd like to thank you so much for reading this creation o monstrosity which ever way you want to look at it.  
  
We will leave you now with a bit of sanity by saying:  
  
Good luck, you'll need it!  
  
At least we do, thx for all the reviews yep we know it was funny at least it was when we started it in November.  
  
Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luv Moodyirishbabe & Maddy :) :p 


End file.
